Our First Night
by Hyper Maiden
Summary: Bella and Edward's expericene on Isle Esme, their first time in Bella's POV.


**Okay, so I just saw the first Breaking Dawn still, and I NEEDED to write a one-shot. This is about Edward and Bella's first night as a married couple, the new still was my muse. I hope you enjoy it. And YES, I am still writing Rob's POV on Best Kiss and the next chapter of LPOHEA! Sorry it's taking forever! **

***NO COPYRIGHT INNFRGIMENT INTENDED! I DO NOT OWN **_**TWILIGHT!**_

**Our First Night**

**Bella's POV**

And he pulled us into deeper water…

"Edward," I whispered. "I trust you. I _know _that you won't hurt me."

"Bella," was all he said. Hot, passionate kisses smoldered between us. A fire burned in my body, Edward remarkably pressed his Greek god-like body closer to mine. I relished the feeling of his hands running over every curve of my body, his marvelous biceps were my anchor-I kissed them, squeezed them, didn't let go of them. Edward picked me up and cradled me in his arms, he kept kissing me.

Soon, I felt air cool the water beads on my skin. I broke the kiss and saw Edward's flawless face bathed in moon-light. He was staring into my eyes, adoration, pride and happiness was all I could read in his expression. I felt the same feelings…how could this perfect creature be mine forever? How could someone as plain as me have someone as spectacular as Edward?

I noticed we were on the sand now, out of the water. Edward set me down and took a few steps back. His eyes skimmed over my body, and I didn't blush. I wasn't embarrassed, I wanted all of Edward.

The ocean water was no longer able to obscure our vision. Standing before me was the most perfect sight I had ever seen, Edward's glorious body was all I saw. He noticed that I stared and how turned on I was. I couldn't help it though. "Bella, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, ever imagined. I can't believe I have you, I can't believe…you are _mine_." He seemed to be in captivated awe.

"I can't believe it either Edward, but at the same time…I can. I know, without a doubt in my mind, that we were born to love each other to _be with _each other, in all ways possible." I took a slow step towards him, but he was already kissing my chest, neck and shoulders.

I titled my head back, letting out a low moan. He was dangerously close to where the fire was building in my body, where I _needed _him most. Edward picked me up once again, cradling me while kissing me as he walked back to the house.

I was suddenly aware of Edward gently laying me down on the huge white bed. He rested next to me. I was in utter bliss as I lay on my side and he peppered kisses up and down my skin. His hand, lighter than a feather, ran across my cheek, down my ribs, over my waist then my hip and down my thigh. My breath was coming ragged as I touched Edwards cheek, looking him deep in the eyes.

"Are you…is it…?" He stuttered quietly.

"I'm ready, it's time." I nodded one fearless nod. We began to move around each other and made pretzels of ourselves.

I needed him to cool my body in so many ways, the place where the fire grew hotter and hotter at each touch Edward delivered.

"Edward, I…" I ran one hand confidently down his chest and abdomen. "I need you." My hand continued it's path lower. He needed to understand.

"I need you too, my love. I have always needed you, more than you know. I have waited forever for you…and I would wait a century more if I had to."

"You don't have to," I breathed. "I'm here. I'm yours. Now and forever." And with that, Edward Cullen entered me and I became his woman forever and always.

The intoxicating amount of pleasure overtook the minute amount of pain. The pain quickly subsided though, and I was overwhelmed with intense pleasure and happiness. I panted and heard Edward doing the same. My fingers gripped his hair and pulled him closer.

I breathed his name into his ear as my lover, my husband, my Edward continued to stroke me in soft yet passionate ways. I heard myself starting to call his name as the pleasure increased. Before I knew it, I was on top of Edward. My sweaty palms ran down his ice cold chest.

"Bella?" He asked, utterly out of breath. "How are you, love?" "I am amazed Edward…you feel so…so good." I, too, was out of breath. "What about you?"

"Oh…Bella, I…you feel so…" He gasped.

"It's yours forever. It's always been all yours." I whispered in his ear.

Somehow, we had shifted into an almost sitting position. This position brought on the utmost exquisite pleasure. My legs were tight around his waist and my hips began to move in a unfamiliar way, ways unknown to my uncoordinated self, ways that I didn't think I was capable of. I began to roll- fast and deep- into him. My sweet, old-fashioned husband forgot himself and uttered a low, satisfied purring sound of deep passion and pleasure. He looked up at me and his eyes rolled back into his head a little. We were both panting, he was fondling my body everywhere- inside and out. It felt amazing, I adored it.

I brought my lips, open and hot, down on his neck. I ran my tongue over his skin and he groaned, then began to thrust harder.

I couldn't control my wild hips as they made Edward grunt, moan and growl. We continued panting, the room was filled with sounds of pure pleasure and true love.

"Bella….we can't…you can't….Ah, God….please, Bella….we have to be careful….while…." Edward laughed a shaky, breathless laugh. I delivered one hard jerk of my hips and Edward groaned loudly. "That….feels amazing…but we…have to be….careful…while…you are human."

I tried to control the frenzy my hips were in, and it took my awhile, but I succeeded. Edward sighed and closed his eyes. "Ooops," I whispered. "Sorry."

He smiled compassionately and touched my lips, opening his eyes.

"No, don't be… It was quite pleasurable. It felt exquisite… You're incredible, love. Um…wow. That was…wow. Incredible. But we can't. Just wait until you are immortal, Mrs. Cullen. And thank you…for the lovely sample. I can't wait till you can fight fairly on our battle field. I am sure I will enjoy it even more, remarkably."

I kissed him passionately. "I love you, Edward." He grinned, pride and adoration continued to burst in his eyes.

"I love you too, my Bella."

Edward rolled over so he was resting on top of me. We started again, he was stroking me in beautiful ways while we kissed passionately. It felt like he had much more than two pairs of hands, each centimeter of my skin was tingling in delight as he touched me. I tried to return the favor, kissing and touching all of Edward that I could reach.

As I continued to kiss him, my hands reached up and roughly pulled his face closer to mine. I opened my mouth and felt his smooth, cold, delicious tongue enter. Our tongues met and danced together. I couldn't get enough of him, even though he was pleasing my tongue and my…well, you know…_it. _

As Edward and I moved our hips faster, the fire in my body was getting hotter in the place it started. Edward's thrusts grew harder, fueling the fire. I was grunting and panting, I heard Edward whispering my name over and over, breathlessly. My entire body was shaking now, as was Edwards. I felt my back arch intensely, my body pressing into my husbands. His cold skin cooled mine off, but I knew he had a fire inside him that was growing because he was panting and growling louder each sway of my hips.

And then-release. Like a million stars bursting, or a cloud of confetti was falling. I thought maybe confetti was falling because I heard Edward roar and felt soft, light objects falling onto my body, brushing against my hot, sweaty skin.

Edward rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms as we breathed heavily. He kissed my skin, his lips would every so often brushed against my navel, causing me to tremble in pleasure and my hands-which were intertwined with his-would clench.

"I love you, my Bella," Edward suddenly whispered in my ear. "You are incredible. I love you so much, my wife, my Bella, my lover. Thank you for being mine. I will always be yours. Sweet dreams, my love."

"I love you too, Edward. Forever and always. I will always be yours. You are spectacular…thank you…" I breathed, grabbing his chin and kissing him in the sweetest, most delicious way. And I drifted into sleep, wishing I didn't have to sleep so Edward and I could make love all night.


End file.
